The present invention relates to a composition for oxidative dyeing of hair based on a combination of developer and coupler substances and based on a yellow to yellow-orange azo dye compound.
Oxidation hair dyes have attained substantial importance in hair dye practice. The hair dye is produced by oxidative coupling of developer substance and coupler substance on the hair shaft. This leads to a very intensive hair dyeing with very good color fastness.
Advantageously 2,5-diaminotoluene, 1,4-diaminobenzene, 2-(2'-hydroxyethyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene, 4-aminophenol, 4-amino-2-aminomethylphenol and 4-amino-3-methylphenol and substituted 4,5-diaminopyrazoles can be used as developer substances.
m-phenylenediamine and its derivatives, such as 2,4-diaminophenoxyethanol, 2,4-diamino-5-fluorotoluene and 2-amino-4-(2'-hydroxyethyl)aminoanisole, or pyridine derivatives such as 3,5-diamino-2,6-dimethoxypyridine as blue couplers; 1-naphthol, m-aminophenol and its derivatives, such as 2-amino-4-chloro-6-methylphenol, 5-amino-2-methylphenol, 4-amino-2-hydroxyphenoxyethanol, 4-amino-5-fluoro-2-hydroxytoluene and 4-amino-5-ethoxy-2-hydroxytoluene as red couplers; and resorcinol, 4-chlororesorcinol, 4,6-dichlororesorcinol, 2-methylresorcinol, 4-hydroxy-1,2-methylenedioxybenzene, 4-(2'-hydroxyethyl)amino-1,2-methylenedioxybenzene and 4-hydroxyindole as couplers for brown-blond shades; are all advantageously used as coupler substances in oxidation hair dye compositions.
Many different color shades or tones which fulfill the standard requirements for hair dyeing can be obtained by a suitable combination of individual developer and coupler substances.
Certain color shades however can be obtained only with great difficulty using oxidation hair dye compounds. It is extraordinarily difficult to obtain fashionable shades in the gold region with oxidation hair dye compounds.
According to the hair structure and dyeing conditions, which in practice necessarily fluctuate, color shifts occur in hair dyeing with oxidation hair dye compositions. The resulting different hair colors, which are usually green tinged and/or orange tinged, are unpleasing to customers and partially unacceptable.